Bet of Bets
by mole with a troll up his hole
Summary: Sasuke is skeptical when Naruto claims he has seen a leprechaun. feeling sure of himself, the blond thinks up a diabolical bet that ends in disaster. CRACK FIC


Title: The bet of the bets

"I'm telling you, I saw a Leprechaun." Naruto yelled.

"I'm not stupid I know that you didn't see a Leprechaun" Sasuke said questionably.

"No, no, no, no, no, remember don't be so sure because if I did see a Leprechaun and you see it…."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"If I get it right or you get it right, the person who had gotten it wrong has to kiss Orochimaru!" Naruto screamed.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh, What! I don't want to kiss that freaky mofo." Sasuke yelled.

"And guess what, in this very bush is where I saw the Leprechaun, this is the fate of kissing that creepy old fart."

"What did it say when you saw the Leprechaun?"

"Well? He was doing this thing where he jumped in the air and clicked his feet together and made a, click sound. And he was saying, Tee-Taa-too-taa-tee-taat-too-tee-tee, and he was holding a pot of gold." Naruto exclaimed.

"Well I know as a fact that there is no such thing as a Leprechaun."

"Tee-taa-too-taa-tee-taat-too-tee-tee, I'm a fancy Leprechaun with a pot of gold, I have searched long a far over the coloured rainbow. Tee-taa-too-taa-tee-taat-too-tee-tee." A Leprechaun said while skipping out of a bush.

"OMG you have to kiss that freak of nature!"

Sasuke stood there almost as if his mind was a blank as paper.

Orochimaru stood up out of a bush next to Sasuke.

"Yay, I knew this day would come" Orochimaru screamed.

Sasuke bolted back into the village as fast as he can.

"OMG Orochimaru is planning to do something to me in the village" Sasuke yelled.

All the jounin and chunin heard that were on the lookout and they reported to Grandma Tsunade as fast as they could.

Shikimaru heard and went to try and help Sasuke because he became a chunin after the chunin exams.

"Shadow possession Jutsu"

Orochimaru jumped into the air and Shikimaru missed him because Orochimaru was that determined to kiss the Uchiha.

"All the jounin including Kakashi and Gai have been trying to find Orochimaru and take him down." Grandma Tsunade exclaimed.

It had seemed like they all thought Orochimaru was trying to destroy the village again.

Meanwhile, outside the village Naruto was confused. "How did Orochimaru get here so quickly, was he stalking Sasuke or something?"

He ran into the village and found all the upper ranked shinobi were running around the village as quick as the speed of light.

"Kakashi sensei, what is happening?"

"Well, why don't you find that out yourself? After all you keep on saying how great of a Hokage you are going to be, why don't you save the village for us?" Kakashi explained.

"Even Grandma Tsunade is out here trying to help, why would Orochimaru try to attack? I saw him outside the village just a second ago trying to make out with Sasuke?"

"Ah-ah, I have to tell Jaraiya-sama so he can make all this drama into a new make out paradise book."

Kakashi flew off to tell Jaraiya about his stupid idea.

Gai sensei spotted Orochimaru, "Dynamic entry!"

Gai got the snake dude right in the face. He flew into the ramen shop and the whole thing fell to the ground.

Gai then spat a dart at Mother Nature and got him strait in the face.

"Gai sensei, what was that?" Rock lee questioned.

"Lee, what I just spat at the creepy dude was a snake tranquiliser."

Naruto then saw the Ramen shop crushed to bits.

Instantly the boy went nine-tails cloak with nine tails on it and went berserk.

Orochimaru was passed out from the tranquiliser that Gai shot at him.

Naruto then fell to the ground passes out.

"Fox tranquiliser." Gai yelled

Once Naruto had awakened, he saw Sasuke sitting next to him.

"Is it fair that I don't have to kiss that guy now?"

"Nope, kiss him right now while he's passed out."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that this whole thing was cause Sasuke was supposed to kiss Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked. "Well then, for your punishment both of you have to kiss Orochimaru."

Eventually, the whole thing started over again, but this time it was Orochimaru Running away.

"Stop it guys, I only like men that look good. I want Sasuke not you Naruto." Orochimaru explained.

Naruto then beat the noodles out of the snake Orochimaru for two reasons; one is that he said he was ugly. And two is because he destroyed the ramen shop.

After Orochimaru was taken out of the village, Naruto was being treated at Ichi-raku's Ramen shop for stopping Orochimaru; he had to eat it out of the destroyed building.

After that day of pain, Kakashi was rushing to try and find Naruto.

"Naruto guess what."

"What is it Kakashi sensei." Naruto said. "_Wow, it must be a pretty big deal since he is always calm."_

"Jaraiya wrote a book about what I told him, it wouldn't have been a success if it wasn't for you. After all it was you who gave me the idea."

Out of nowhere, a tongue came down and took the book from Kakashi's hands.

"That's what you get for getting a scratch on me." Orochimaru yelled.

It starts all over again.

Kakashi told Jaraiya to make another book.

And Orochimaru was seeking to make out with Sasuke.

It will never end.

The End.

Lol


End file.
